japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Jay
Tony Jay (February 2nd 1933 – August 13th 2006) was an English actor, voice actor and singer. A former member of the Royal Shakespeare Company, he was known for his voice acting work in animated films, TV Shows and video games. Jay's distinctive deep and Baritone voice often landed him in villainous roles. He was best known as the voice of Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film), and Megabyte from Reboot. TV Shows and Films *The Chief in 2 Stupid Dogs *Announcer/Introduction of the Ancient Prophecies specials hosted by David McCallum on NBC in the mid 1990s. *Hungarian sculptor Laszlo in The Golden Girls *Nigel St. John in Lois and Clark *Dougie Milford in Twin Peaks *Edward F. Furrow in Garfield and friends *'Shere Khan' in Tale Spin *'Alf Mason' in Peter Pan and the Pirates *Ceronomus the wizard for the attraction Caesar's Magical Empire *'The Magical Wishing Starfish' in The Little Mermaid *Chairface Chippendale in The Tick *'Watson' in Beethoven *'Paracelsus' in Beauty and the Beast *'Megabyle' in ReBoot *'Baron Mordo' in Spider MAn the Animted series (1994) *'The Wraith' in Mighty Ducks the animated series *'Death' in Darkwing Duck *'Dr. Animus' in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *'Baron Mordo' in Spider Man The animated series *'Lord Dregg', the main villain of the last two seasons of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Virgil the Lemurian' in Mighty Max *'Sul-Van' in Superman the animated series *'Dr. Lipschitz' in Rugrats *'Spiderus' in Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Note: This was Jay's final role before his death) *Narrated Skeleton Warriors cartoon series *'Rex Smythe-Higgins I and a "mythical disembodied voice"' in Hey Arnold *'Jeeves Weevil' in Courage the Cowardly Dog *'Shere Khan', The Magic Mirror, and The Ostrich in House of Mouse *'Mechestro' in Xyber 9 *Jaggo Donut in an episode of Twisted tales of Felix the Cat *The yeti in CapTain Planet *Overlord in Savage Dragon *'Khartoum' in the Aladdin TV Series in the 81st episode "the book of Khartourm" *Voice of the Supreme Being in Time Bandits *'Monsieur D'arque', the asylum owner, in Beauty and the Beast *'Lickboot the Lawyer' in Tom and Jerry the Movie *'Judge Cluade Frollo' in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Jay also does his character's singing voice) (in this role he was also nominated for an Annie Award for Outstanding Achievement in Voice Acting) *'Dr. Rosenthal' in Recess School's Out *'Reginald' in All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *'Shere Khan' in The Jungle Book 2, and the same character in Tale Spin and House of Mouse *'Narrator' in Treasure Planet *'Narrator' in Teen Titans Ep. Transformation *Cow in Thumbelina (Uncredited) Video Games *September 1992 : Captain Saladin,ArchDruid,Gate and Lamp Trader in King's Quest VL: heir today, gone tommorrow. *November 1996 : Mortanius the Necromancer in Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain *The Elder God in the Legacy of Kain series *Zephon in Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver *November 1997 : Lieutenant in Fallout *January 2004 : General Attis in Fallout Brotherhood of steel *February 1998 : The Sorcerer in Die by the sword (1998 computer game) *December 1999 : The Transcendent One in Planescape Torment *March 2000 : Shere Khan in The Jungle Book Groove Party *June 2000 : Kresselack in Icewind Date *November 2000 : Mithras in Sacrifice *November 2001 : The Director in Return to the castle Wolfenstein *December 2001 : Xantam the Beholder in Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance *March 2003 : Chancellor Florian Gustov Niemann in Freelancer *December 2003 : King Forge in Armed and Dangerous (video game) *January 2004 : Leader of the Rangers in Mace Griffin Bounty Hunter *February 2004 : Peles in Champions Of Norrath *September 2004 : Magneto in X men Legends *October 2004 : The Narrator in The Birds Tale Quotes *“You are making your bid for immortality, you are in a movie by Disney". Songs he sung in Disney Films *'The Bells of Notre Dame' *'Stay in Here' *'Hell Fire' Trivia *He was the voice of Br'er Frog in the Disneyland version of Splash Mountain. *Apparently his roles as villains was so well known, that it was even emulated by certain voice actors. For example Richard Waugh's performance as Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series was cited to have been based on that of Tony Jay's performance as Shere Khan. Tony Jay's voice also served as an inspiration for Helmut Bakaitis' performance as The Architect from The Matrix Reloaded. Category:VOICE ARTISTS